


The Kirk to Your Spock

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lots of Fandom References, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Temporary Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Stiles reacts as quickly as caesium in water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kirk to Your Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt So, I just read your AO3 story Is This A Quirk Or A Kink and I loved it! If you're still taking prompts I have one for ya! I absolutely love angst, Could you write one where Stiles and Derek are in collage and Derek is, of course, a jock and Stiles is a nerd, but they are dating each other all ready in the story. Stiles could over hear Derek's jock buddies making fun of Stiles and Derek doesn't defend him, maybe they break up and it ends on a angry note? Thanks Dearie! from [Chrissy](http://iamwarrenspeace.tumblr.com/), in which I asked her if I could end it happily instead. She said yes.
> 
>  
> 
> This should be titled /Rebecca Writes Really Dumb Things/.

Stiles is not a snoop, no matter what Scott says. He just likes knowing what other people are doing or talking about or thinking. It’s completely normal. Shut up, Derek.

So naturally when he stumbles on Derek’s friends and Derek talking at lunch, he expects to head over and give his boyfriend a kiss and head off to class.

Except when Stiles is about to turn past the wall to go sit down next to Derek, he hears Jackson’s usual snarky laugh and someone mentioning his name.

“Geez, Derek, it can’t be that Stilinski is great in bed. I mean, he probably gets too busy studying to even suck your dick!” Jackson cackles.

Stiles frowns and presses his books against his chest, standing with his back against the wall, he expects Derek to immediately defend him with a quick snap at Jackson to shut up.

But nothing comes.

No, instead Jackson continues, “And I’m sure he can’t be bothered to do anything but missionary. Oh, Derek! Der! Please! Give me more! But not too rough! I have a physics test tomorrow! And the opening of the new  _Star Wars_  is after that!” Jackson’s voice gets high and falsetto, making Stiles frown even more.

Stiles listens carefully through the laughter surrounding the table for Derek to start speaking up, hoping his boyfriend will defend him. Tell them it isn’t true and he’s happy, thank you very much.

All Stiles hears though is a silent Derek and raucous laughter. His face flames red and bites his lip, gathering himself for a moment. He steps away from the wall and storms over to Derek.

“I hope you choke to death on your laughter, Whittemore,” he hisses at Jackson and turns to Derek. “And  _yo_ u! I hope you’re happy! Because you now have one less boyfriend to worry about!”

He turns on his heel and rushes off, fighting back the furious tears pricking at his eyes.

***

He gets to his class and slides into the seat next to Scott, wiping at his eyes.

Scott furrows his brow with concern and puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles? Dude? Are you alright?”

Stiles shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “No. I’m not okay,” he mutters, voice thick. “Because Derek fucking Hale is a horrible boyfriend. Oh.  _Ex_ \- boyfriend.” He rubs his hands over his face, sighing loudly.

Scott rubs his hand over Stiles’ back gently and nudges the side of his head. “I’ll text Kira to get itching powder, he’s going to regret this.”

Stiles quirks his lips up at Scott, but shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbles. “He doesn’t deserve itching powder. It doesn’t matter.” And despite being able to hear Stiles’ heartbeat and the little skip in it, he doesn’t say anything.

***  
It’s Friday. The night he would usually head over to Derek’s and then go out or just sit in his small apartment watching Netflix. Instead, Stiles is laying in his tiny dorm bed with his back to the door and silent tears on his cheeks.

Scott had asked earlier if it was alright for him to go out with Kira and Stiles had jumped at the opportunity to cry by himself.

Of course the universe will not fucking have that and before Stiles knows it, there’s a tentative knock at the door. He wipes at his face and starts grumbling at Scott forgetting his key, but when he opens the door it’s not his dorky best friend.

It’s his ex-boyfriend. Carrying a bouquet of flowers and the next season of  _Orphan Black_ , Stiles’ guilty pleasure.

He’s about to slam the door in Derek’s face, but the other starts speaking before the door can be slammed.

“Stiles, I know you’re pissed at me,” he begins and holds up a hand. “Let me finish. Look. I know you react very quickly to things like caesium in water. And I know you heard what Jackson said about you. And then you broke up with me before I could even say anything. Because once you left I slammed his head into the table and he broke his nose and then I was written up and held liable for the damage done to his douchey face and I’m just here now. I was going to apologize to you about not saying anything, but you were storming away and I was getting in trouble and-”

Stiles cuts him off with a finger against his lips. “Derek. You suck at talking about anything or even talking to your friends. But you shoved Jackson Whittemore’s head into a table and broke his nose. And you brought my flowers and OB and that’s just…you’re an idiot. Get in here.” He grabs his arm and drags him into the small room. “Look. I am very angry at you, I just spent the last hour crying about losing you. But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” He takes the bouquet from Derek and sets it on his desk, he’ll get water later. “So right now, we’re watching this and you’re paying for pizza, alright?”

Derek looks around for a moment before draping his jacket over the back of Stiles’ chair and kicking off his sneakers. “Yeah, okay.”

They’re settled in Stiles’ bed after a couple of minutes, the opening sequence playing on Stiles’ laptop. He’s still not pleased with Derek, but they’ve both done a lot of dumb things. And if there’s one thing Stiles knows, Derek Hale sucks at feelings and when he has them, they often overwhelm him. Which is why in this vast universe of love and sticky relationships and hot sex, Stiles is the Kirk to his Spock. The John to his Sherlock. The Arthur to his Merlin. The Dean to his Castiel. The…you get the point.

And if later Stiles draws a dick on Derek’s cheek when he falls asleep and then turn in for the night. Well. Merlin did promptly undress Arthur with magic when he wasn’t behaving, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> You should come prompt me too. [tumblr](http://arsebuttock.tumblr.com).


End file.
